Jaree-Ra
|Base ID = }} Jaree-Ra is an Argonian treasure hunter who works with his sister, Deeja. Jaree-Ra and Deeja are both the leaders of a group of criminals called the Blackblood Marauders. He can be found in Solitude, near Angeline's Aromatics. He is the primary antagonist of the quest "Lights Out!" Interactions Lights Out! He approaches the Dragonborn, claiming that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock in Solitude. He asks the them to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast. After extinguishing the fire at Solitude Lighthouse, Jaree-Ra instructs the Dragonborn to go to the Wreck of the Icerunner to claim their reward. Once there, his sister, Deeja, thanks them for helping out, and then suddenly attempts to kill them. Upon killing Deeja, the Dragonborn can loot her for a note from Jaree-Ra. The text specifies that he ordered the murder on the Dragonborn. Furthermore, the slip of paper reveals that Jaree-Ra is hiding at Broken Oar Grotto with the remaining members of the Blackblood Marauders. The Dragonborn must subsequently go to Broken Oar Grotto to clear it out and eventually slay Jaree-Ra. Dialogue Lights Out! "You look new. I'm new, too. I think we could be friends." "You're passing through Solitude? Maybe you're looking to make some easy gold, yes?" :What did you have in mind? "It's easy to find things to sell. Things nobody will miss. Things from underground, or just left lying around in someone's house. I bet the two of us, we're very alike. So why not take the next step? We can help each other. My sister Deeja and I are treasure hunters. We like to collect things." ::I'm no thief. "Of course not! Thieves take what is precious. Thieves steal. We just take what will not be missed. What no one needs anymore. Maybe we take some weapons and stop a few deaths. Who would call that thievery?" ::I'm listening... "I knew you looked like a clever one... With the war, many more ships come through these docks. Loaded with weapons and pay, but few people. And they pass through dangerous waters. We have an interest in one of those boats, the Icerunner. The Solitude Lighthouse will be guiding it in... but if its fire were to go out, the Icerunner would run aground." :::So you want me to put out the Lighthouse fire? "What an interesting idea. I think if someone were to do something like that, there would definitely be a certain amount of loot to be shared... Yes, if someone were to put out the Lighthouse fire and then meet me on the docks afterwards... I could certainly direct them to that loot." ::::Setting up a wreck? I should turn you in to the guards. "Turn me in? For what? What crime's been committed? I'm just making idle talk about what would most undoubtedly be a tragic event... A tragic, and very, very profitable event." ::::What would happen to the sailors on the boat? "Don't worry about them. We'll make sure they wash up safe. Maybe they'll even pay us for the heroic rescue from their sad crash." "It would be best if we spoke little until you've completed your task." After putting out the lighthouse fire: "Looks like you had no trouble." :I put out the Lighthouse fire. "The effects have already been felt. The Icerunner has failed to dock on time. Without the Lighthouse, the Icerunner will have swung wide of the western shoal and run aground on the eastern coast. My sister Deeja will be at the wreck with our Blackblood Marauders. She knows to expect you." If approached again: "Get moving. I'll see if I can't delay any patrols out there." :You're the leader of the Blackblood Marauders? "Deeja and I are more like their representatives here in Solitude. None of the Blackbloods can show themselves without being arrested." :Why didn't your men put out the fire? "The Blackblood Marauders are... very identifiable. I didn't want anyone thinking the Blackbloods were getting too bold." After killing Deeja, if the Dragonborn approaches him without being seen: "First you murder my sister, then you massacre my men!" :.... "To Oblivion with your loot! This ends now!" Conversations Sorex: "I'm not interested, Jaree. No matter how many times you ask." Jaree: "You might want to rethink that. You're missing out on some opportunities, working in that bar." Quotes *''"Everyone needs work, right? I have good work for you."'' *''"You should see me when you get bored, stranger."'' *''"I've got a little work if you're interested, traveler."'' "You should see me when you get bored, stranger." *''"If you're looking for opportunities to make some coin, well... I'm your man.", and "Everyone needs work, right? I have good work for you."'' *''"Just remember I'm here if you rethink your decision."'' —If left mid-dialogue *''"As I said, it's easy to find things nobody will miss. My sister Deeja and I are treasure hunters. You could be too."'' —If approached after leaving dialogue *''"I believe you know what needs to be done. Something about putting out a fire?"'' —During "Lights Out!" Trivia *Killing Jaree-Ra with the Ebony Blade upgrades it, even though he is hostile towards the Dragonborn. *If he is calmed using Voice of the Emperor, or if the Dragonborn sneaks close enough with a sufficient sneak skill, there is a chance that he will engage dialogue; saying, "First you murder my sister, then you massacre my men!" to which the Dragonborn can only respond with "...." He will then cry out, "To Oblivion with your loot! This ends now!" then he will attack (once the Voice of the Emperor has worn off if it was used). *According to the Skyrim's Creation Kit, he and Gulum-Ei are brothers. *If the console is used to end the quest "Light's Out!" once it starts, Jaree-Ra will follow a new script. He will be found at the Solitude Docks standing next to Deeja from 12:00 PM to 6:00 PM, and the rest of the time he can be found in Angeline's Aromatics. *If anyone in Solitude is attacked, he will turn hostile and fight the Dragonborn until one or the other is defeated. Since he is essential, the fight cannot be ended. Waiting for three in-game days fix this. Bugs *He may become hostile towards the Dragonborn at the docks, and be unable to be killed. He may also follow the Dragonborn into the town. Can be fixed by loading a previous save or by attacking a nearby guard, yielding and paying off the bounty. *If he is killed, undetected, with a paralyze enchantment his tail mesh may separate from his body, causing his tail to float fixed in the air. *He may sometimes appear swimming through the air on the coastline near Dawnstar. Attacking him will cause him to disappear. He may then be found in Solitude. * If the Dragonborn cleans out Broken Oar Grotto before accepting the quest "Lights Out!" Jaree-Ra and Deeja will attack the Dragonborn on sight or on entry to Solitude. *If the Dragonborn pickpockets Jaree-Ra's note from Deeja before speaking to her in the Icerunner, the note will disappear from the inventory once she is talked to. The questline does not update unless the note is read again after Deeja is defeated. Appearances * de:Jaree-Ra es:Jaree-Ra fr:Jaree-Ra it:Jaree-Ra pl:Jaree-Ra ru:Джари-Ра uk:Джейрі-Ра Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Bandits Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers